Gnar/Příběh
Úvedení: Objevte článek Pro většinu z nás letí čas jako splašený, ale pro Gnara ne. Tento yordl, který se narodil před tisíci lety, zmrzl ve vrstvě pravého ledu, jenž jej doslova uvěznil v čase. Před nevidoucím pohledem prehistorického yordla se rodily a opět zanikaly celé civilizace, ale nic – dokonce ani pravý led – nemohlo Gnara držet v pasti věčně. Poté, co se osvobodil, bloumal bezcílně Runeterrou, dokud se jej neujali jeho yordlí potomci. Ale jak se ukázalo, v tom drobném chlapci se skrývá šelma. 600px Příběh |200px|rightDžungle neodpouští slepotu. Každá zlomená větev má svůj příběh. Ulovil jsem každou nestvůru, která se v téhle džungli nacházela. Byl jsem si jistý, že už mě tu nečeká žádná výzva, ale teď se objevilo něco nového. Každá stopa jako od obra; drápy jako ostří nože. Mohlo by to rozseknout muže vedví. Konečně, kořist hodná lovu. Jak jí sleduji, začínám si všímat škod, které tato věc způsobila. Vkročím do znetvořeného kruhu roztříštěných stromů. Tyhle obří dřevěné sloupy tu stáli nespočet let, jejich železu podobná kůra nedotčená jakoukoliv chatrnou sekerou blázna, který by se je pokusil pokácet. Tahle věc je rozsekala jako by to byly pouhé větvičky. |200px|leftJak může tak nesmírně silná stvůra tak lehce zmizet? A přesto, i když za sebou zanechala nezaměnitelnou stopu destrukce a zkázy, nebyl jsem schopný ji zahlédnout. Jak jen to může přijít jako hurikán a pak se vypařit do džungle jako ranní mlha? Vzrušeně se otřásám v očekávání nad tou stvůrou. Bude z ní obrovská trofej. Procházejíc mýtinou se řídím zvukem proudu, abych si ještě jednou vzal svoje věci. Tam spatřím chomáč oranžové srsti, krčící se, číhající. Z dálky to špehuji. Drobná rybička vyskočí nad hladinu a to malé stvoření po ní skočí, radostně potápějíc se do šumivé vody. K mé radosti si uvědomím, že je to yordle. A lovec, k tomu! To je dobré znamení. Objevím to zvíře. Nic mi neuteče. |200px|rightYordlovi velké uši se napřímí a namíří na mě. Běží ke mně po všech čtyřech a v ruce si nese bumerang z kosti. Rychle přede mnou zastaví a začne žvatlat. Pokývám na pozdrav mladému yordlovi a vydávám se dál. S lehkostí zdolávám obtížný terén a snažím se zachytit stopu svojí kořisti. Jakmile se pokusím zachytit jeho vůni, něco mě rozptýlí. Jsem překvapen podivným hvízdáním. Ten yordle mě sledoval. Nemohu mu dovolit, aby narušil můj lov. Otočím se k němu a ukážu do dálky. Tázavě mě pozoruje. Musím být důraznější, s dobrým znamením, nebo bez něj. Stoupnu si na zadní a zařvu tak, že vzduch bičuje yordlovu srst a země se pod námi otřásá. Po několika sekundách otočí svou hlavu a s něčím, co si myslím, že by mohl být úsměv, pozvedne svůj bumerang. Nemůžu dál čekat. Vyrvu mu zbraň z ruky a odborně jí mrštím nahoru do stromoví, míříc vysoko mezi větve. Otočí se a běží za ní, zběsile poskakuje. |200px|leftSotva ujdu deset kroků, do morku kostí mnou otřese mohutný řev. Ohlušující praskot kamene a dřeva se ozývá všude okolo. A přímo na mou cestu se zřítí obrovský strom, z jehož kmene vyčnívá yordlova zbraň. Za mnou něco strašlivě zavrčí. Udělal jsem příšernou chybu. - Tvorba |200px|rightPovídejte si o přeměnách! Šampiony schopné přeměny je celkově vzato nejobtížnější řádně vyvážit, protože často u nich skončí jedna forma jako výrazně dominantní. Nidalee si až do verze 4.10 nejvíce hověla v lidské podobě, pokud zrovna nepotřebovala někoho popravit nebo utéct do bezpečí, a Jayce si ve valné většině her vystačí jen s dělem. Dávat oběma podobám jedinečné silné a slabé stránky nemá smysl, pokud se mezi nimi může šampion dle libosti přepínat a tím se zbavit nevýhody, která jej právě ohrožuje. Podívejme se znovu na Jayce: Jak proti němu má kontaktní šampion bojovat ve střetu jeden na jednoho, když je Jayce schopen nejen kontaktního boje, ale navíc se může změnit i na účinného střelce? Položili jsme si tedy zásadní otázku: Jak vytvořit nového šampiona schopného přeměny, u kterého by hráče bavilo hrát za něj i proti němu? Odpovědí bylo, aby měl šampion jasně dané silné i slabé stránky v obou podobách, a zároveň omezit hráčovu možnost určovat, ve které podobě bude zrovna hrát. Po měsících testování nám vznikla (občas) roztomilá chlupatá kulička jménem Gnar. |200px|leftV čem je jiný? Inu, Mini Gnar je jedním z nejpohyblivějších šampionů v celé hře. Má poměrně dobré dlouhodobé poškození a velice skvěle kituje, ale pokud jej soupeř polapí, rychle zemře. Naopak Mega Gnar je obří kolos. Chová se jako tank, způsobuje překvapivě vysoké okamžité poškození a rozsévá kolem sebe plošné poškození a omezující efekty. Jenže je pomalý, takže ho protivníci dokážou setřást prostě jen tím, že půjdou směrem od něj. Tím, že jsme hráče připravili o možnost ovládat Gnarovu přeměnu, je nutíme sledovat situaci, aby se včas přesunuli na novou pozici a připravili se hrát zcela jiným způsobem. Tím hra za Gnara získává jedinečnou úroveň komplexnosti a propracovanosti. Zároveň to znamená, že (poprvé v historii LoL) je nutné naučit se hrát nejen za obě šampionovy podoby, ale také umět správně využívat samotný proces přeměny. Designer: gypsylord Citáty ;Při výběru ;Útočení * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Pohyb * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;Jako * * * * * * ;Vtip Gnar si honí ocásek. * :;Jako * ;Tanec * * ;Výsměch * * ; ;Výsměch ; ;Výsměch ovi ;Výsměch ovi ;Výsměch ;Výsměch ovi :;Jako * * ;Smích * * * * :;Jako * ;Neznámo * de:Gnar/Background en:Gnar/Background es:Gnar/Historia fr:Gnar/Historique pl:Gnar/historia ru:Gnar/Background Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni